1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for locating lost objects, and more particularly, to a device especially adapted for locating objects that fluoresce when exposed to ultraviolet (UV) radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of technologies are employed for locating lost objects. Which technology is employed depends on a number of factors, the primary factor being the object itself. For example, for locating lost metal objects, metal detectors are employed.
An object that is commonly lost is a golf ball. Golf balls are often hit into rough areas where visibility for the balls is greatly obscured. Moreover, golf balls are often hit great distances, and it is difficult to completely follow such long hit balls. Furthermore, it is especially difficult to locate lost golf balls in low light level conditions such as at dusk and at dawn. In this respect, it would be desirable if a golf ball locating device were provided which enables locating lost golf balls in low light level conditions.
The problem of losing golf balls is one that has been recognized for years, and a number of solutions to the problem are disclosed in the prior art as represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,458,205; 4,695,055; 4,798,386; 4,878,674; and 4,991,851. More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,458,205, 4,695,055, and 4,878,674 respectively disclose golf balls that include internal sources of illumination. A number of problems are associated with golf balls having an internal source of illumination. It is quite expensive and technically complex to provide a golf ball having an internal source of illumination that can withstand the powerful concussion of being struck by a rapidly swung golf club. It is also difficult to provide an internally illuminated golf ball that is dynamically balanced. With an internally illuminated golf ball, there are numerous components associated with the illumination system. There are, of course, numerous components composing the ball itself. Many of these components have different shapes, sizes, and densities. These complex parameters make dynamically balancing an internally illuminated golf ball very difficult.
Another problem associated with an internally illuminated golf ball is the intensity of the light that the ball can emit. It is very difficult to engineer an adequately intense light source within the small confines of a regulation golf ball.
In this respect, it would be desirable if a golf ball locating device were provided that did not depend upon the use of internally illuminated golf balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,386 discloses a golf ball with a fluorescent cover. Having a fluorescent cover for a golf ball is a practical approach to locating lost golf balls and avoids the problems associated with internally illuminated golf balls. However, the use of golf balls with a fluorescent cover begs questions as to a source of UV light for illuminating the golf balls to activate fluorescence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,851 discloses the use of reflective golf balls and a source of visible light used for finding the reflective balls. The balls are made reflective by using a solid coating of reflective glass beads. A number of problems are associated with the use of reflective glass beads. Individual glass beads can be knocked off the ball causing the ball to become dynamically unbalanced. The beads can be crushed by the high impact forces of a golf club hitting the ball. Fragments of broken glass beads pose a health threat. The can be very damaging if they get into a golfer's eye. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for locating lost golf balls that did not used glass beads applied to the ball.
With respect to a UV light source for locating golf balls that exhibit fluorescence upon exposure to UV light, several features are thought to be desirable. Since lost golf balls almost invariably rest upon ground level when they come to a stop, it would be desirable if the source of UV light were close to the ground. In this respect, it would also be desirable if the UV light source directed the UV light toward the ground; this would be efficient in the use of the UV light.
Continuous or intense exposure to sources of UV light can be deleterious to the health of a person exposed to such light. This is especially true of exposure of the eyes to UV light. In this respect, it would be desirable if a UV light source were provided which minimized the exposure of a user's eyes to the UV light.
With a UV light source, although the source of light itself should be located near the ground, support for the light source and control of the light source would preferably be at hand level for a hand-held device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a UV light device were provided which had controls for the light located in a hand-held device.
The use of fluorescent golf balls and a UV light source is especially useful under dim light conditions because, under such conditions, a fluorescent golf ball would appear to glow when exposed to the UV light. However, under low light conditions, it is more difficult for the user of the device to see the surroundings. Unfortunately, the UV light does not provide normal illumination of the dark. For this, visible light is needed. In this respect, it would be desirable if a UV light source device were provided which contained both a UV light source and a source of visible light.
Once a lost golf ball is found, it is then required to physically retrieve the ball off of the ground. The user of the UV light containing search device is generally standing and holding the handle of the device at waist high level. It would be very inconvenient and awkward to then have to bend down to retrieve the ball. By bending down, one may have to let go of the handle of the UV light source, thereby losing control of the visible light source which is connected to the handle of the UV light source. In these respects, it would be desirable if the UV light source were provided with a device that permitted the user to retrieve a found ball without bending down and without letting go of the handle of the UV light source.
Often more that one golf ball is lost during a round of golf, and, consequently, more that one lost golf ball may be found. In this respect, it would be desirable if a UV light source were provided that permitted retrieval of more than one golf ball without bending down and without letting go of the handle of the UV light source.
When a person looks for something on the ground, one generally looks at locations on the ground that are in front of the person by a few feet or more. This permits the person to both look generally ahead and at the ground in front of the person. In this respect, it would be desirable if a UV light source were provided which had a handle which positioned the UV light source a few feet in front of the user.
Other objects besides golf balls may be fluorescent in the presence of UV light. In this respect, it would be desirable if a UV light source were provided that was useful generally for locating objects that fluoresce upon exposure to UV light.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use fluorescent golf balls, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a fluorescent object locator which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) enables locating lost golf balls in low light level conditions such as dusk or night time; (2) does not depend upon the use of internally illuminated golf balls; (3) does not used glass beads applied to the ball; (4) provides a source of UV light that is close to the ground; (5) directs UV light toward the ground; (6) provides a UV light source which minimizes the exposure of a user's eyes to the UV light; (7) has controls for the UV light source located in a hand-held device; (8) contains both a UV light source and a source of visible light; (9) permits the user to retrieve a found ball without bending down and without letting go of the handle of the UV light source; (10) permits retrieval of more than one golf ball without bending down and without letting go of the handle of the UV light source; (11) has a handle which positions the UV light source a few feet in front of the user; and (12) is useful generally for locating objects that fluoresce upon exposure to UV light. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique golf ball/fluorescent object locator of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.